


Where we belong

by PinkAkoyaPearl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omegaverse, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, iwaoi - Freeform, matsuoi, ushioi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAkoyaPearl/pseuds/PinkAkoyaPearl
Summary: Oikawa Tooru presents as an omega at the worst time posible. Not as if there was ever a good time for it.From Kitagawa Daiichi to his final days at Aoba Johsai, Oikawa will learn the difficulties of being an omega, especially in the deportive world that he cherished so much. However, there'll be alphas around that will want to show him how being an omega isn't so bad.





	1. Chapter 1

The ball flew around the court. The ball had been doing so for a long time, or at least that was what Oikawa Tooru thought. It was really exasperating, how the only thing the ball was hitting were hands, arms, chests and even feet. He didn't remember being in a match like this but he surely has participated in a few matches before this point of his life.

 

This wasn't even the first time they have played against Shiratorizawa. Playing against them had always been tough, especially since they never managed to win a single match against the opposing school.   
  
He felt the sweat sliding down his face, a burning feeling growing throughout his entire body. He was exhausted. Even though his position was the setter, the one position with the least movement on the court; this match felt endless. His muscles in constant tension and the mental fatigue at the climax of the match was too much for him, but just one more point.

 

If his team allows the ball to hit the floor one more time, they would lose the game. Not just another match in the set, it was  _the_ _deciding_ _match_. Their final match as students at Kitagawa Daiichi, their last chance to win and qualify for the nationals as a team.  
  
The ball returned to their side once more.  
  
"Nice receive!"

  
"Chance ball!!"  
  
Oikawa saw the ball being sent to him. His eyes glanced around for a moment to search for a spiker. He found one. Of course he found him. Iwaizumi was there, as always, his uniform and hair stuck to his body from the sweat, his breath staggered from fatigue; probably just same as Oikawa, himself. Iwaizumi's eyes pierced him, full of determination and demanding for the ball  
  
He was ready, and so was Oikawa.  
  
One of the players of the opposing team approached the net from the other side, getting ready to block. Oikawa could see the tall shadow in the corner of his eye, too concentrated on the ball he was about to set.   
  
It was a matter of seconds.   
  
His nostrils caught a strong scent he couldn't resist breathing in more of. Oikawa felt his lungs fill with the addicting scent. The burn he felt in his whole body before became more intense in his stomach. Everything blurred as he fell to his knees, supporting himself with one hand to prevent himself from completely collapsing while the other embraced his stomach. The ball bounced off  the net before hitting his back and landing on the floor. The last thing he could recall was the sound of the whistle.

◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻

  
  
  
Iwaizumi watched as his friend fell to his knees; the ball that he was about to spike bounce off his teammates body. After a moment of shock, he ran to his friend and knelt down, putting a hand on the setter's back. Bowing his head to see Oikawa's face. His friend was breathing heavily, not responding to Iwaizumi as he turned Oikawa's face with his other hand. His eyes were slightly open but clearly dazed, he wasn't seeing him.

 

Finally Oikawa closed his eyes and lost consciousness. Iwaizumi didn't notice at first, only when Oikawa's body slumped against his own did he realise his teammate had collapsed on the court, a different sweet smell emitting off of Oikawa. Realising the situation, he lifted his head to face the imposing figure standing beside them, Ushijima Wakatoshi, or Ushiwaka, as Oikawa liked to call him.   
  
Ushijima was discovered early as an alpha, since the first time they met him, he was already releasing pheromones. Of course they were weak and feint, but they weren't weak enough to go unnoticed by the other kids around him, specially because none of them had awakened yet at that age. He had a big, tall complexion and an imposing aura about him. His face was completely inexpressive, wearing an apathetic face at all times, piercing look in his golden eyes. Above all of his disgusting traits, he was an amazing player, with the strength of his left hand, his team was used to winning mercilessly against any opponent they had to confront, including Kitagawa Daiichi  
  
Iwaizumi frowned and growled at him while tightening his grip around Oikawa. Ushijima stared at Oikawa a few more seconds with his usual apathetic expression, completely ignoring Iwaizumi's warnings before he turned around and left. Seconds later, the auxiliaries took Oikawa's body off  the court.   
  
The point was considered invalid. After some deliberation, the referee decided to keep the game going for the final point of the match. 

◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻

  
  
  
He woke up with a sudden sharp pain on his lower stomach that disappeared as fast as it came. He felt himself relaxing all his muscles on a soft and comfy surface and opened his eyes slowly, facing the white ceiling.  
  
"Oi, Kusokawa," he heard someone call out to him.  
  
Oikawa turned his head to face the person that owned the familiar voice, but said nothing in response, his mind still foggy.  
  
"Earth calling to Oikawa Tooru, stop messing with the aliens and return to us!" Shouted Iwaizumi with an slightly annoyed tone in his voice.   
  
Oikawa chuckled, now clearly aware of  his surroundings. His smile faded and his expression became somber.  
  
"Hey, Iwa-chan..." Without looking at him, Oikawa asked, "what happened?"  
  
"Well..." Iwaizumi knew that his friend would ask sooner or later, but he didn't really think about what would be the best way to answer the question. "It seems that you've finally awakened... In the middle of the match. You suddenly collapsed and lost conscious. The auxiliaries took you to the nurses office in no time and they said everything is alright, so you don't have to worry."  
  
Oikawa continued staring at the ceiling, lost in thought before he realized.   
  
"And what happened with the match?" This time he turned his head to face Iwaizumi. He looked defenceless for a moment and then his face changed to a sad and concerned one.  
  
"Well... it was decided to resume, and..." Iwaizumi's voice trailed off.  
  
A nurse appeared behind Iwaizumi, tugging the curtains aside.  
  
"I see you're awake now, Oikawa-kun," he smiled gently at the patient.  
  
Oikawa nodded as he shifted himself in the bed. He felt at that moment the wetness on his lower back and his inner thighs. He suddenly flushed and felt uncomfortable, lowering his head to hide his face under his short strands of hair.  
  
Iwaizumi looked confused at him before the nurse asked him politely to leave them alone. Iwaizumi left the room and Oikawa lifted his head to look at the nurse, sitting where Iwaizumi once was before.  
  
"I suppose your friend already told you what happened. You just awakened as an omega in a bad situation, it was just bad luck. Probably because you were surrounded by alphas but you were about to change soon anyway. You don't have to worry, what is happening to your body is completely normal. You are a healthy omega," the nurse explained to Oikawa, awaited calmly for him to respond.   
  
"Yeah, bad luck..." He had flashes of that moment cross his mind. "And now... What should I do?" Oikawa didn't know what was expected of him now.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Inquired the nurse.  
  
"Hm... yes, I don't feel dizzy anymore," Oikawa replied.  
  
"That's great. We injected you a supplement. It should be working for a few more hours. It surpasses all the symptoms your body will have," he made a brief pause, "this supplement is very strong, especially for a young omega that is just having his first heat. Since we've already used it on you, you can relax for a while, but you should let your first heat pass naturally without further medication. This means that you should stay at home and rest for the next few days, just until your first heat passes."  
  
"Ok, I understand. So... Can I leave now?" Oikawa asked, squirming a little against the wet sheets.  
  
"Yes, your friend brought your bag so you can change your clothes. We have some wipes in that drawer," the nurse pointed at a drawer next to the bed, "oh, we also called your parents, they will be here to pick you up at the end of the event." He stood up and closed the curtains, leaving Oikawa alone once again.  
  
_"At the end of the event?"_  Oikawa got up carefully to bent down to take his phone out of his bag. The other matches weren't finished yet, but there wasn't much time left either. He looked around to make sure that no one could see him before he started to undress, starting with his shorts and briefs. He pulled them down slowly, feeling the wet fabric rub against his skin. It was odd and uncomfortable sensation. He finished taking off the rest of his clothes and started to clean himself with the wipes, not only the slick liquid between his thighs but also the dry sweat from the match earlier. Now the excessive sweating had an explanation, it wasn't only because of his actions during the match, he was about to awaken as an omega.  
  
He finished dressing himself and took the bag before leaving curtained off room. He thanked the nurse as he left the nursery but not before hearing a warning "Be careful and take care of yourself from here on out.''  
  
Once in the corridors, empty at the moment, he started to hesitate about returning to his teammates. Even if Iwaizumi hadn't told him, he knew the answer from his face. They've lost; and it was because of him. Oikawa also knew, he awakened at that moment because an alpha scent had stimulated him.

 

How embarrassing. How pathetic. He clenched his fists and teeth in anger, his eyes started to tear up as he felt he was about to explode in frustration. Before it could happened, a hand on his shoulder calmed his mind from the overwhelming emotions. He turned his head to look at the owner of the hand.  
  
"Tooru..." His best friend's called out with a concerned look, his usual frown not present and he could tell there was an special sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"Hajime..." After a moment of hesitation he felt free to break down and release all the tears he was holding in. He jumped to Iwaizumi and wrapped his arms around his neck, hiding his face in his chest and sobbing.  
  
Iwaizumi embraced him tightly. He was unsure about what was happening inside Oikawa's head. He, as a young and newly awakened alpha a few months ago, didn't know much about how to take care of an omega. He didn't know how Oikawa was exactly feeling about his awakening. Is he scared? Is it that painful? Is this the heat? What will happen from now on?

  
They learned about the dynamics at school, but at that moment Iwaizumi felt as if he truly didn't know anything about omegas. One thing was clear for him; he will be at Oikawa's side, he will be able to understand everything about him again, and he will never, ever abandon him.

◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻

  
  
  
After a while, Oikawa stopped crying and they separated.  
  
"I'm sorry Iwa-chan, I'm just so emotional right now... It's probably because I just awak..."  
  
"I don't think so," Iwaizumi interrupted him in a firm tone, "you're not acting like this because you're an omega, alphas cry sometimes too, alright?" Oikawa looked at him, Iwaizumi continued, "you're just stressed about everything that happened in the last hour, I think everyone would react like this in your situation..."   
  
Oikawa offered a sweet grateful smile to Iwaizumi, feeling a little peace returning to his life. Iwaizumi wasn't treating him differently nor underestimating him and his feelings just for his dynamic. He treated him as a person, as an equal, like he always did.  
  
"You're wrong, Iwa-chan," he looked at Iwaizumi with a concerned look.  
  
"What?" Iwazumi felt confused and a bit scared. Did he said something wrong? He just wanted to make him feel better but it seems like it won't be that easy, after all, they've never been in this situation before.  
  
"I'm saying that you're wrong," he made a thoughtful expression, slightly irritating Iwaizumi for not being more clear.  
  
"What the hell do you mean? Spit it," Iwaizumi demanded.  
  
"Ushiwaka wouldn't," he made a brief pause, teasing Iwaizumi's patience, "he wouldn't act like this because he doesn't have feelings at all. That idiot," he scoffed.  
  
Iwaizumi was surprised at first but then relaxed knowing that Oikawa was feeling better, even if that meant that he couldn't fully understand because he will return to his usual silly obnoxiousness eventually.  
  
"Yeah,  he probably wouldn't. I suppose idiots are able to understand each other better, Trashykawa," Iwaizumi joked.

They started to walk to the bleachers where their teammates were watching the last matches.  
  
"What? Why are you double-insulting me? I just woke up from losing consciousness you know, be gentle, treat me the way I deserve Iwa-chan!" He shouted in a fake offended tone.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm doing," Iwaizumi smirked.  
  
"You big meanie..." Oikawa pouted, following his friend to their seats.  
  
They were about to make it to the court seats when a door next to them opened, causing both of them to jump in surprise. The three of them continued staring at each other for a couple of seconds before Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's arm and tried to drag him and keep walking as if they hadn't seen anything.  
  
"Oikawa," a deep voice made him freeze in action.  
  
Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa and knew that he wasn't in the mood to confront Ushijima right now. Well, they were never in the mood for that, but today it was even worse. Iwaizumi turned around and confronted him instead.  
  
"Get lost, Ushiwaka. You've already won, it's our last tournament as students, leave us alone," he spoke in a bitter tone, but trying not to be aggressive, he didn't want problems either.   
  
"Oikawa," he repeated louder, authoritarian voice, completely ignoring Iwaizumi's warning.  
  
Iwaizumi became angered by his attitude and started to release pheromones, he was about to say something but Oikawa turned around and grabbed his arm to pull Iwaiumi closer to calm him.  
  
"What?" Oikawa questioned angrily with a clear frown and a disgusted face.  
  
Ushijima stared at them impassively before answering, worsening the mood of the other two.  
  
"You're an omega," he stated steady.  
  
Oikawa couldn't contain his laugh.  
  
"Yeah, congratulations for realising it! Did you find out yourself or did someone help you out?" Ushijima was about to answer but Iwaizumi didn't let him, "do you have any problem with that? Because if you do, just so you know, I **_don't_** care. **_We_** don't care." Ushijima made a confused look as Iwaizumi continued talking, "maybe he doesn't want you to join Shiratorizawa anymore," he said between chuckles.  
  
Oikawa felt completely off guard by his friend's words. Could that be possible? Of course it was possible. The sports world wasn't a place for an omega. It was known as an alpha territory, and maybe some capable betas. In that physical and competitive world, a weak, tiny omega affected by his cycles and external pheromones was nothing less of a nuisance. He never paid too much attention to this fact since that very moment. He always knew that he would be an omega, but while he hadn't awakened, he didn't have to face the real troubles that every omega had to face. He was just like any other beta kid and moreover, with astonishing skills in volleyball.   
  
What will happen now?   
  
He felt insecure for a moment but when he saw his friend's eyes looking expectantly at him, he didn't hesitate.  
  
"You're right Iwa-chan, maybe he doesn't want me anymore, what am I gonna do now?" He faked a sad tone.  
  
"Don't worry, Oikawa," he turned his eyes to Ushijima, "we'll kick your ass in high school, Ushiwaka." A proud and confident smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Yeah, Iwa-chan! You'll be supplicating us to join our team Ushiwaka, but you know what? We won't let you! Hahahaha...!" Oikawa felt better at the thought of him and his best friend playing in high school matches, Iwaizumi never doubted it.  
  
He finally pulled Iwaizumi to leave and they started to walk, turning their backs to Ushijima. He rushed himself to speak before they were out of reach, even if his voice sounded apathetic.  
  
"Oikawa, don't make the wrong decision, you must-" Oikawa interrupted him without turning around or stopping walking.  
  
"I **_must_** what?" Oikawa dragged out the last vowel, "Iwa-chan I can't hear anything!"   
  
"Don't yell in my ear, Kusokawa!" Hajime kicked Oikawa before they disappeared into the exit to the seats.  
  
Ushijima stood there for a moment before hearing a teammate calling him and exiting himself.   
  
Why was it so complicated to make Oikawa understand? He was never good at communicating with others but he always managed to somehow. Ushijima didn't really mind, however, with Oikawa, the situation is completely different. Oikawa always turned everything around and only heard what he wanted to hear. He hardly let Ushijima explain himself, not as if he was going to give a better explanation, but he was predisposed to try.  
  
He was genuinely surprised that Oikawa is an omega. He never appeared to be an alpha, but he expected him to be a beta. They just started growing but Oikawa didn't look specially small and he was an excellent player. He admired him. Ushijima knew that omegas were generally not welcome at sports teams, but Oikawa was not like the other omegas, right?   
  
_"I still want you to come to Shiratorizawa..."_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ω Omegaverse clarifications Ω**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> •Usually the dynamics are shown at the age of 12 to 15, 14/15 being the most common age. So, if they meet Ushiwaka at the age of 12, that means that he awakened at that age or before.
> 
> •In my omegaverse, they already know what dynamic they are since they're in their mother's belly. That's because I think it's not logical for them to not know if they have an uterus or different anatomic traits. It's only a little more tricky when it's about male/female betas or male alphas.
> 
> •The awakening of the dynamic is nothing else than the signal that his body is starting to act as it's genetic makeup, clearly related to the sexual development. It's like when women have their first menstruation. It's not an unexpected revelation.
> 
> •I don't know if I'll use or mention this at all, but in my omegaverse, omegas have menstruation as a part of their heat cycle.
> 
> •Omegas are not rare, the number of alpha/beta/omega is more or less equivalent.
> 
>  **Important:** The first chapters have cleary different narration styles, this is because I had an english native person helping me at the start. It looks bad but I still feel like writing this fic, even if I can't keep that level. Sorry for the inconvenience :)


	2. Chapter 2

The water was running pleasinlgy across his body. The steam produced surrounded him as he felt its warm and humidity on his pale skin. With his eyes closed, he let the hot water loose his stiffed muscles.  
  
He left his little paceful world minutes later, abandoning the bathtub. Fortunately the steam was filling the entire bathroom warming up the air, so he didn't feel cold at all. He placed himself in front of the mirror observing his own body.

◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻

  
  
  
When they were approaching their teammates Oikawa started to feel nervous. Some of his teammates had already noticed him. A bunch of them looked uncomfortable trying not to look at him, others were whispering between them. It probably was unexpected for his juniors, most of them admired Oikawa and knowing that he was an omega was probably quite disappointing. He didn't loosen his grip on Iwaizumi.  
  
"Don't worry." He said in a quiet voice probably only audible for him.  
  
The last ones to notice were their actual teammates, the ones that played with them on the court. They were watching the last match leaning on the railing until one of them saw the pair coming.  
  
"Oikawa!"  
  
"Oikawa-san!"  
  
They welcomed him with smiling faces and a few shy questions about if he was feeling well. Instead of feeling relieved Oikawa felt guilty. He was about to apologize but one of them was faster.  
  
"We're sorry Oikawa, we couldn't win."  
  
Oikawa widened his eyes, why were they apologizing? It was his fault. He left the match at the most crucial part, he left his team on their own. Again, someone talked when he was about to say something.  
  
"That Shiratorizawa team is really frightening."  
  
"Yeah sure it is."  
  
"We played with all our might and still..."  
  
"We did our best guys, there was only a two point difference."   
  
"They're not out of our reach, they were just lucky!"  
  
"That's right, it was just luck!"  
  
Oikawa observed his teammates chating lively, and he remembered.  
  
_"There are six players on the volleyball court."_ _Of course._  What a fool he was for thinking that they've lost because he was not there. Thinking something like that was an offense to his teammates. They were also on the same court as him, fighting. Even when he left, they stayed there, they didn't surrender. Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi that was looking at him with a smile of complicity.

◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻

  
  
  
He exited the bathroom dressed with one of his alien pijamas and went to his room where his mother was waiting for him. The Oikawa family was composed by his beta parents and an older sister that was also a beta. Whatever, she was no longer living with them since she was already married and had a son.  
  
His mother had always been very attentive to him, knowing that he would be an omega, she made sure to know what his son's needs would be. She also assured to keep Tooru informed when necessary or whenever he asked about something even if he usually was a little reticent about this topic.   
  
"How are you feeling baby?" She said with a kind smile while waking up of the floor.  
  
"I'm alright mom, I'm not feeling anything weird yet." Normally he would protest at being called like that, but today he somehow needed that extra affection.  
  
Tooru entered completly to the room and went next to his mother who gave him a tender hug. They talked about everything during their way home on the car. She explained what they've planned to do during his heats and Tooru agreed. At a moment like this Tooru was grateful to have a supportive family even if he was the only omega. It wasn’t uncommon for omegas to have complicated family relations when they where the only omegas in their family. Anyway, his mother repeated some indications to make sure that he understood everything.  
  
"... and I left the tissues and wipes at your desk, also make sure to drink regulary even if you don't feel thirsty, keep always a water bottle next to you and rem..."   
  
"I knooow mom, you've already told me! You're repeating yourself!" Oikawa thought that his mother looked more excited about him finally presenting as an omega than concerned about his internal suffering.  
  
"Don't interrupt me Tooru! I'll repeat myself one hundred times if necessary!" She said in a mulish tone. Well, after all, she was preparing and waiting for this day since he was twelve. Oikawa rolled his eyes and sighed making a pout, resigned to hear his mother once again.  
  
"And remember Tooru, keep your phone near, ask for your food at decent times and talk to us every few hours to make sure that everything's ok."  
  
"I'll be in my room upstairs not in a bunker."   
  
"You're saying this right now little kid but you definitely wouldn't want to be disturbed when your heat awakes again." Tooru slightly blushed but keept his angry pout on his face. "We've already talked about this. We'll respect your comfort and privacy but if you forget to text us or you don't ask for a meal we're going to enter, understood?"  
  
Oikawa himself agreeded to the plan. Thinking rationally, this was the best way to solve the situation, and probably the only one. But he couldn't prevent hating it.  
  
"Understood."  
  
"Alright baby, whatever you need you just have to call or text to your mom or dad." She bended over to grab Tooru's head with both hands and gave him a noisy and slimy kiss on his cheek. Then she left the room closing the door behind her and leaving Oikawa alone.  
  
_"So the plan has started. Being locked in my room during hell knows how many days, cool."_  
  
It was his first heat and it had been interrupted by a strong suppressant, so no one could know how many days it'll last. The suppressant was still working but as the nurse said, it was only a matter of time. Tooru decided to take a nap as he was feeling a little tired after all the events of the day. He went to his futon, already extended on the floor, and accommodated himself before closing his eyes and falling sleep minutes later.

◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻

  
  
  
The train started to move, they'll probably be at their destination in less than thirteen minutes. They had to wait at the sportive facility where the tournament was hold until Oikawa's parents showed up. However, they arrived on time and went with Oikawa to the nursery were he had been attended before. Then, the rest of the team left to the train station with the coach.   
  
Iwaizumi had been about to ask if he could go with Oikawa and his parents to the nursery and then home, since they lived almost next to each other. But Oikawa didn't mention nor insinuated it so he refrained. Anyway, he probably wouldn't had been able to go with them since the coach was in charge of him and he didn't have his parents' permission.  
  
The atmosphere on the train between his teammates wasn't as bad as he had expected. It seems that they've already cryied everything they had to right after the match ended, and if there was still some tears left, they'll probably wait until being alone at their respective homes. Otherwise, Hajime placed himself in an isolated seat next to the window with the excuse of needing to rest. He wandered between the things that happened that morning. A part of him understood the obvious reasons that Oikawa had to hate his condition as an omega and thought that it was unfair for someone as his friend. Someone that trained more than anyone else, until the extent of hurting himself, having to endure such disadvantages and discrimination.  
  
But Hajime knew that Oikawa wasn't someone that easy to defeat. Tooru was strong and mulish, and he'll sure obtain whatever he desired with his hard work. Hajime had no doubt about it.  
  
On the other hand, Iwaizumi had another thought about the matter, one that he would never admit. Another part of him find a little satisfaction about his friend being an omega. The truth is that he didn't really understand why, nor would be able to explain it in words.  
  
He always felt a little guilty when thinking about it. He wasn't an arrogant alpha, he didn't underestimate omegas like the other kids, his best friend was actually an omega. But, somehow he felt superior. It was more like a protective feeling. Hajime felt that Tooru had always been better than him at almost everything. He was a smart student, he was very popular at school because his looks and friendly personality and he was also a great voleyball player, better than any other alpha on the team, Hajime included. The current situation, with both of them already presented as an alpha an omega respectively, gave Iwaizumi a chance. A chance of being someone that Oikawa could rely on. Someone that Oikawa needed by his side. He thought that now they were equals and could fully complement one another.   
  
Maybe it was a selfish thought, but it made Hajime happy.  
  
Suddenly, a tiny figure approached him. Iwaizumi abandoned the moving sight of the window to look at it. The little junior was looking at him, expectating. Hajime thought that he was cute. He clearly respected his seniors, specially Oikawa. That tiny boy idolized him even when that stupid was an ass and a terrible senior. Oikawa could really be a piece of trash sometimes.   
  
"Iwaizumi-senpai!" He said a little nervous.  
  
"Oh Tobio. Do you need anything?"   
  
"I wanted to ask you something, Iwaizumi-senpai. May I?" He was always too tense and polite while talking to the seniors. Hajime always found it funny.  
  
"Go ahead." Hajime could tell were this was going. Easy to predict.  
  
"Is Oikawa-senpai going to quit voleyball?" He lowered his eyes and clenched the ball that he was always carrying around. Hajime smiled.  
  
"He's not allowed to quit." He said in a serious tone while leaning his back on the seat and crossing his arms. Kageyama made a confused expresion and he continued. "If he even dares to think about something as stupid as that, I'll hit him." The junior didn't really know how to react to that and keept looking at Iwaizumi. He chuckled softly. "You know, it's an effective method with Oikawa. I'll make sure to apply it if necessary so you don't have to worry about anything." Tobio seemed to understand now and his face lightened up.  
  
"Then, are the senpais still coming to the trainings?"  
  
"Of course we're coming, we're not going to abandon our juniors until the last day." Kageyama inhaled as if he was holding the breath before listening the answer.  
  
"Thank you Iwaizumi-senpai! Excuse me please, Iwaizumi-senpai!" He made a quick and energetic bow and left.  
  
Iwaizumi looked at him leaving and then returned to his previous position. That little talented alpha was going to be something in the future for sure.  
  
He got lost in thought again.

◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻

  
  
  
  
Oikawa opened his eyes slowly and noticed the darkness outside the window. Without rushing he incorporated himself and took the phone to look at the time. 10p.m. He gasped at the realization. He slept all day. Quickly he looked at his phone to see if his mother said something. Fortunately she hadn't but surely she was about to. Oikawa opened the chat and texted to his mother.  
  
"Hi mom"  
"I just woke up"  
"I'm fine"  
  
"Hi baby"  
"I was about to text you!!!"  
  
"Sorry, i fell asleep"  
  
"It's ok"  
"Should i bring you the dinner?"  
  
"Yes please"  
"Bring me some milk bread too"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why???"  
  
"You shouldn't eat that at night"  
  
"Moooommmmm"  
  
"It's not healthy"  
  
"MooomMMmm"  
  
"You'll get fatty, what about voleyball?"  
  
"I'm suffering and you're only thinking about me getting fat, how cruel, heartless"  
  
"That’s not the only reason and you know it"  
  
"I'm crying :_C"  
"I'll drown in tears"  
":__("  
"Cryyiinggg"  
  
"Geezzz Tooru!!!"  
  
"<3<3<33<<3<3"  
  
  
Minutes later, his mother knocked at the door and entered the room with a tray. Oikawa sat correctly on the futon while his mother approached and deposited the tray between them, sitting in front of her son. Then she touched her son's forehead.  
  
"Your heat hasn't started yet?" She asked with confusion.  
  
"No, like I said I fell asleep immediately before you left and I didn't wake up until now." He analized all the content of the tray and approved it with a bright smile at the sight of two little and rounded milk breads. He separated the chopsticks and started to eat.  
  
"Aren't you feeling anything unusual?" Oikawa denied with his head. "It sure was an strong suppressant." Oikawa noded.  
  
After his mother left, he opened the computer and watched youtube videos about alien conspirations while chating with Iwa-chan and complaining about everything, the milk bread diet included. After a while, he surprisingly felt sleepy again and returned to the futon.

◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻

  
  
  
  
They were winning. Only one more point and the match will be decided in their favour. The lights were only illuminating the court and in consequence the temperature was high. He felt the sweat running all over his body, his eyesight was becoming blurry. It was hot. Suddenly he was hit by a ball on his back, it felt like somebody threw it on prupose. It was so strong that he fell to the floor. His back hurted. He heard the ball bouncing on the court until it stopped.   
  
Silence.   
  
He lifted his head, feeling a lack of strengh, and looked around. No one was there. The graderies were dark and quiet. He was alone on the court, being pointed by hundreds of lightenings that hurted his eyes. He clumsily tried to incorporate and sat down. It was really hot. He wiped away forehead sweat with his right arm and looked at it.   
  
_"I'm_ _suffocating...."_  
  
Behind him, a dark figure crossed the net and got into its knees, right behind him.  
  
_"_ ** _I can help you._** _"_  
  
A deep voice rumbled into his ears. He felt dizzy, about to faint.  
  
_"Yes please, help me..."_  
  
The figure kept his head on Oikawa's shoulder and hugged him gently from behind.  
  
_"_ ** _I'll help you._** _"_  
  
Its hands went under his t-shirt and started to caress his chest, slowly going down to his belly.  
  
_"Yes, help me..."_  
  
They went to his thighs, and caressed them from the front, slowly approaching to his inner thighs, under his shorts.   
  
_"Yes..."_  Oikawa sighed.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've ended it in the best part, It wasn't on purpose I promise, I didn't want to make it that long. In the next one we're probably abandoning the school stage! It was supposed to be just one chapter but it got longer than expected, I hope it's not too boring, I would like to know your honest opinions, it's my first fanfic ever (ಠ﹏ಠ)
> 
> Also, thanks for the Kudos and Bookmarks, they make me happy (ಥ⌣ಥ)
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I'll feature fanarts of the readers, they can be fanarts of the characters that appear in the fanfic or fanarts about situations! So if you want, you can send me yours! Of course i'll credit them ◕‿↼  
> I have two already, but I can't post them since it's not the moment for that characters yet~
> 
> PS2: Sorry for all the mistakes that I've probably made, I'm correcting the chapters everytime someone notices something wrong, thanks for the help ♥ (Special thanks to Kuroo-san ♥♥♥)


	3. Chapter 3

_" **I'll help you.** "_  
  
It's hands went under his t-shirt and started to caress his chest, slowly going down to his belly.  
  
_"Yes, help me..."_  
  
They went to his thighs, and caressed them from the front, slowly approaching to his inner thighs, under his shorts.   
  
_"Yes..."_  Oikawa sighed.  
  
  
He opened his eyes to find himself breathing heavily, covered with sweat. Even his face felt warm. Oikawa pulled away the blanket and incorporated himself on the futon just to notice his half erection and the humidity below. A wave of warmth hit his whole body and he felt suffocated, lying down on his futon again. Trembling, he removed his t-shirt and dried out some of his forehead sweat before throwing it away. A couple of seconds later one of his hands softly slided under his pants skiping his erection until he felt the slick with the tip of his fingers.  
He brought his hand in front of his face and gazed the slick, smelling it. He refrained himself to taste it, instead he returned his hand under his pants. He opened his legs wider and started to explore slowly the wet zone while sighing at the sensation. His legs fluttered when he reached his little hole and started to play arround it.  
At this point he was completly hard, and his free hand embraced his hardness to take care of it in a slow peace, giving him a pleasant feeling. His body was quivering and his hole was moving demanding for more. Oikawa couldn't resist and introduced the tip of his finger giving it a try. It was the first time he masturbated this way, he never felt before the need to attend his hole. There was no resistance, and inmediately he introduced it completly, letting out a pleased moan.  
  
His insides felt so good.  
  
He turned around, leaving his erection to face his pillow and with his ass up in the air, lowering his pants and then, he started to slide his finger in and out. Soft moans were filling the room. The other fingers were introduced aswell in no time. He was so wet, and his hole was sucking them in, needy. He grabed thightly the pillow and let the moans and gasps out freely on it. His whole body was trembling and enjoying every penetration, he felt goosebumps all over his legs and his nipples were deliciously hard, rubbing ocasionally the futon under them. His free hand left it's grab on the pillow to return to his previous task, now grabbing it tight and jerking it faster. Tooru felt feverish, the pleasure was taking his conciousness away. The fingering sincronized with his strokes in a frenetic rithm, he couldn't contain his moans on the pillow anymore due the lack of breath he was suffering. He was about to come, his hole was widening and sucking all the fingers inside while Tooru was drowning them as far as possible. His dick was dripping precum and his hand was impregnating all his lenght with it. His eyes rolled back and a sweet tickling pierced his erogenous zones before the orgasm appeared, tensing all his body and letting go a loud, long whine.  
  
His legs didn't resist anymore and fell, letting Oikawa spreaded on the futon. His body was trembling, still enjoying the last waves of pleasure while Oikawa was trying to recover his breath. He felt the warmth disappearing slowly, giving him a break to cold down. He was dazed and his body was feeling to heavy to move so he fell asleep quickly without even changing his position.  
  
The next day he woke up as fresh as a rose an devoured his breakfast with hunger, telling to his mother that his heat had already started and leaving her in confusion. Oikawa's happines didn't last much though. The thought of heat being not that bad at all vanished as fast as he discovered the painful part of it. There were times when he started to feel a deep pain on his stomach out of nowhere. Other times he felt weak, and dizzy. He started to feel his muscles ache all of the time, dificulting a proper rest. There were other times when he felt all hot and heated but he didn't get excited, so he had to bear with it until the warmth disappeared on its own. It was a vicious circle of sleeping, getting horny and masturbating, sleeping again, waking up sore, trying to rest but being unable due the pain, finally falling sleep, getting horny again.... It was exhausting, he felt restless and at some point he wasn't even enjoying the sexual part anymore, it was just something necessary to calm his body.  
  
Tooru knew that this time he couldn't use suppresants nor painkillers because he recieved an strong, inaproppiate one on the first day and it wasn't even recomendable to interrupt the first heat. But he also knew that the first heats were softer than the ones he will have to endure through his life. He felt anxious at this thought, helpless, confined in his room, losing the sense of time.  
  
Three more days passed, a total of five days counting the day he presented. The last day he barely felt any sympthom more than a huge, huge urge to sleep and rest. He woke up at the afternoon, feeling released of all his burdens of the previous days. He took a shower hoping to get even more relaxed, and then dressed comfy and went to the livingroom down the stairs to acomodate himself on the sofa. Leaving his room and lying down pacefuly, he felt as if it's been years since the las time he could do this.  
  
His father was on the kitchen preparing an afternoon snack for both of them. His father was a great cooker, he really liked it. When he had some free time at home he usually spended it on the kitchen with some youtube recipes playing on his tablet, cooking delicious meals for Tooru and his mother. This time, Tooru asked for something really sweet, unhealthy and fattering. He needed to enjoy himself after all the strugles he suffered, and not even his worked shape would prevent him of eating that.  
  
Oikawa finally took his phone and decided to attend all the messages and notifications that he had ignored during all this days. It's not that he didn't want to, but basically when he felt a break during his heat, he rushed to text his mother and ask for the food before the heat started to mess with him again. Of course, the first notifications he wanted to check were Iwaizumi's. He was already feeling a cold sweat just thinking about how much angry could Iwaizumi be after being ignored all those days.  
  
He had a few missed calls and messages on almost every chat app. He started to revise all of them. Surpisingly, the messages were mostly sent on the second day, and he just found a few sent on the third day. While reading, a message popped up from another app, it was Iwaizumi. He sent a thunder icon.  
  
“Iwa-chaaaannnnnn <3 <3”  
“Did you miss me?????”  
“Btw what’s with that thunder?”  
  
“Shit, Oikawa...”  
  
“???”  
  
“You didn’t annoy me for a week so I thought you died”  
  
“I nearly did but I survived! Don’t worry Iwa-chan”  
  
“I just sent that thunder to make sure you won’t be back”  
  
“Wow, meeannnn”  
“But you know, I’ve seen all your messages and missed calls, you worried about mee, you can’t trick me!!”  
  
“Shut up, you’re allucinating.”  
  
“Suuure tehee ;P ;P”  
  
He stopped texting him the third day because he knew that if Oikawa wasn’t answering him It must be because he wasn’t able to do it for some reason, and Iwaizumi didn’t want to bother him.  
Whatever, it was a completly novelty for him to not having Oikawa around and even worse, to not being able to know anything about him. And that made Iwaizumi feel a little anxious.  
He smiled, feeling relieved.  
  
“I see you’re as stupid as always, great for you”  
  
“Yep! Thanks Iwa-chan!”  
  
“Are you coming tomorrow?”  
  
“Nope, my mother said that I should stay at home another day just in case. But i’m coming to practice on Saturday!”  
  
“Nice, Tobio misses you”  
  
“What!? NO!”  
  
Iwaizumi writed an answer but he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to ask something like that. He hesitated and tried to write it in diferent ways. Finally, he sent it.  
  
“Would you mind if I come to see you tomorrow after practice? If it’s possible. I mean that if you don’t want I understand.”  
  
He regreted inmediately, but it was to late. What an awkward message. He tried to fix it a little, and complemented it with another message.  
  
“Trashykawa.”  
  
_“Better.”_  He saw that Oikawa wasn’t online anymore and felt a little frustrated. After waiting a little bit, he blocked the phone when the coach called him to join the practice.  
  
Oikawa was already eating with his father while watching the TV together. He noticed the blinking led on his phone and picked it again.  
  
“Don’t insult me after being nice!!!”  
“And since when you have to ask for permisson to come to my house? What happened to you these days Iwa-chan, my absence it’s not healthy for you!!”  
“I’ll be waiting for you tomorrow  <3”  
“Don’t forget to bring me something :F”  
  
He blocked his phone aswell and spent the resting hours of he day at home.  
  
  


◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻

  
  
  
The door opened and Hajime bowed, saluting Oikawa’s mother.  
  
“Hajime-chan! What a surprise, what brings you here?” Mrs.Oikawa looked a little uncomfortable. The question came unexpected to Iwaizumi, he practically went there every week aswell as Tooru came to his house.  
  
“Uh well, I’ve agreed with Tooru to visit him today after practice.”  
  
“Oh, I see. He didn’t mention anything”  
  
“I’m sorry, I understand if you want me to leave.”  
  
Tooru’s mother made a guilty face before answering.  
  
“No Hajime-chan, it’s okay! I’m sorry, if it’s you i’m sure there shouldn’t be any problem. I just didn’t expect anyone to come today.” She smiled and stepped aside, letting Hajime in.  
  
For a second he felt about to cry at the thought of Oikawa’s mother not letting him visit his friend and treating him like an stranger. Fortunately it was just a little hesitation of a mother worring for his son. He felt happy knowing that he was still aknowleged as someone reliable even being an alpha in this situation.  
  
He walked up the stairs and opened Tooru’s door without knocking first.  
  
“Iwa-chan!!” He got up from the floor and ran to Iwaizumi to hug him thighly. “Welcome Iwa-chan, I missed you!”  
  
Iwaizumi corresponded the hug and noticed Oikawa’s mild smell. He gently sniffed his neck. It was sweet and attracting, and it had a subtle bakery smell, probably due Oikawa’s _wonderful_ esportive diet.  
  
_“So this is how Oikawa’s smell will be from now on...”_  
  
Oikawa noticed and felt embarassed, breaking the hug and avoiding Iwaizumi’s eyes. Iwaizumi felt embarassed too.  
  
“Your smell is good.” He said, scratching his cheeck.  
  
Oikawa blushed.  
  
“Thanks.” He said shyly, feeling happy for his friend’s compliment.  
  
They spended the rest of the evening talking in Oikawa’s room. Iwaizumi told him what had going on those days at school and at the practice, and Oikawa complained about his week, not entering in much detail tough. Iwaizumi didn’t pressure him.  
  
After dinner, they watched some videos on youtube before Iwaizumi left.  
  
When he stepped out of Oikawa’s garden he released a long sigh of relieve. The truth was that he was completly taken by Oikawa’s scent. Sure, it was just a slight scent but Oikawa wasn’t the only one emanating it. Everything in his rooom was impregnated, he was surounded and he couldn’t avoid smelling it. It made him want to hug Oikawa and keep him near, but he refrained. Fortunately, Oikawa didn’t seem to notice his nervousness even if he was constantly touching and grabing him, like he always did.  
  
He started to walk slowly to his house.  
  
  


◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻

  
  
  
  
Oikawa said goodnight to his parents and then went to his room to sleep. He closed the door behind him and shut down the light.  
__  
Oikawa’s heat had just ended, so he was still a little oversensitive. His friend’s alpha presence made his body react, even if Iwaizumi’s scent wasn’t a strong nor a new one to him. Oikawa had been unconsciously scent marking him, and when he realised, he didn’t know how to control it.  
  
_“I hope he didn’t notice, I was so obvious... how embarassing.”_  
  
He went to sleep trying to think about the practice they’ll have the next day. Finally, he could leave the house and return to his normal life. He couldn’t wait.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first horny scene ever, I hope it's decent. Please, let me know your thoughts ♥
> 
> Thank you Snow for your help, and also Mercedes ♥


	4. Chapter 4

A group of young boys were talking happily on their way to the gym after their classes finished.

The day went as normal. Oikawa's friends were happy to see him again and no one made any uncomfortable questions. Maybe the fact that Iwaizumi didn't leave his side even for a second and the threatening look he kept making every time someone approached him had something to do with it.   
  
Of course, Oikawa didn't complain. If there was something he loved more than people's attention, that was Hajime's attention.  
  
He couldn't wait to join the evening practice, even if he knew he wouldn't be at his fullest after all those resting days.  
  


◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻

  
  
It seemed like the coach thought exactly the same since he wasn't planning on letting him play with his team today. Anyway, after a 'few' and in _any way bothering_ complaints, the coach let him join the practice match with the rest of his teammates.  
Since the third years wouldn't play again for Kitagawa Daiichi the distribution was unusual, clearly favoring their juniors. Usually Oikawa wouldn't have minded, he easily adapted to any kind of players and team, and he enjoyed finding himself in new and challenging situations. But that wasn't the problem here.  
  
Neither the fact that Hajime wasn't in his team.  
  
Well, maybe that was part of the problem actually.  
  
Their coach thought that it was a great idea to steal HIS spiker and make him team up with that cheap copycat brat to play against him.  
  


_"Great"_. He though while not even trying to hide his disgusted expression.  
  


It wasn't new that his coach forced Hajime to practice spikes with Kageyama. _"Because, of course, who would want to do it if not threatened"_ (Or that's what Oikawa always told himself), but surely it was the first time they had this collocation.  
  
  


_"Did they make more practice matches like this while I was dying these days at home?"_   
  
  


The match started and while going on, Oikawa confirmed his suspects. It was clear that this was not the first time they played together. They even had a sort of strategy going on. He got pissed at this, and his game became more aggressive.   
  
Finally, Oikawa's team won.  
  
  
  


◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻  
  
  


  
  
The practice ended and everyone started to leave the locker room. After a lonely week, Oikawa and Iwaizumi went home together.  
  
Iwaizumi noticed his friend's pissed expression during the match, but he didn't mind it at all, the reason for that face wasn't a mystery to him. But, he was starting to feel annoyed by Oikawa's attitude. Usually he would be tantruming and making him agree with all his complaints about how bad Kageyama is. But since the match finished Oikawa barely said anything. He stretched his feet and Oikiawa tripped.  
  


"Oi Iwa-chan! Why is that for!? I almost fell!!" Oikawa said with his usual annoying voice.  
  
  
"Idiot" Iwaizumi said with a pissed look on his face.  
  
  
"What!? If you have something to say just say it! Don't attack me!"  
  
  
"Apply that to yourself, what the hell is wrong with you now? If you're still mad because I played with Kageyama in our practice match i'll hit you."  
  


Oikawa made an offended expression and refrained himself from saying something, replacing the complaint for an annoyed noise. He looked down while they kept walking.  
  
  
"It's not about that... Well it is, but no...HEY!!" Iwaizumi hit him like he has previously warned.  
  


"Stop!! Let me explain cruel Iwa-chan!!"  
  
  
He fixed his hair, trying to win some time to figure out what he was about to tell to Iwaizumi. Of course, it wasn't enough, but his friend's looks were clearly telling him to spit it right now, whatever he had to say.  
  


"Okay, I just..." All the thoughts and feelings he had during their practice match where crowding inside him, and the whole picture of them seemed too pathetic for Oikawa. "I just felt mad, it was obvious that you two had been practicing all these days." Ashamed, and being unable to express his real thoughts, he brushed them off and tried to reduce it to something trivial.  
  


"Of course we did, that's what we're supposed to do."  
  


"I know! But you didn't tell me anything about it when you came home. You omitted it deliberately, hiding things to me..."  
  


Iwaizumi felt offended by that unexpected reproach. That afternoon at Oikawa's house was a warm memory for him.  
  


"I didn't think of it as something worth to mention. Specially because if Kageyama is involved, you tend to overreact." He noticed his tone was a bit more aggressive than he wanted, but he didn't stop. "And excuse me for thinking that that was not the moment to tell you something stupid that will make you rant." Now there wasn't only a bit of anger in his voice, but irony too. "If you want to think that I was trying to hide something that you will eventually discover by yourself, good for you. God, as if I ever hide something from you anyway!"  
  


_"Oh no..."_ He was surprised by Iwaizumi's reaction, he was just trying to avoid confessing his real thoughts by tantruming about Kageyama, but his friend looked really pissed right now. This conversation was getting out of hand, and he didn't need another problem to worry about today. "You're right Iwa-chan. I'm sorry, I didn't mean that... I know I can trust you, it's just... I just don't like that kid."  
  


Hajime's anger fade away as fast as it appeared. He knew better than anyone his friend's childish jealousy towards Kageyama, and that apologizing sad face wasn't letting any other option for him other than forget what he said.  
  


"*sigh* Let's just move already." Oikawa nodded at him with a tiny smile on his face, glad about his friend not being mad with him anymore.  
  


After some thinking, Iwaizumi decided to bring kageyama's topic again, he always felt bad for the boy as he thought that it was a waste for both of them to not practice or interact more than they did. He believed it could be something good for Oikawa too.  
  


"You know, Oikawa... Kageyama was worried about his senpai not coming back to practice anymore."  
  


Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with a disapproving, confused look.  
  


"I don't care, Iwa-chan."  
  


Hajime just kept talking.  
  


"He was also very excited to be able to practice with me, but you know what?" Oikawa didn't answer, he was just looking at him sideways. "I think that he was probably more excited to be able to practice with his favorite setter's spiker." Hajime awaited for Oikawa's reaction.  
  


Oikawa slightly blushed, his pissed face not disappearing though.  
  


"You know, the upcoming days will be our last practices at Kitagawa Daiichi. As their senpais, we should prepare them to be able to keep the name of our team." He made a brief pause. "He's really looking towards you as his example of a perfect setter."  
  


Hajime's words made sense inside Oikawa's head, even if he was feeling reluctant about it, he made him think.  
  


"How naive of him to think that, right? How innocent." Hajime said with a mocking tone.  
  


"EXCUSE ME! He's completely right!" Oikawa rushed to defend himself from his friend's vile attacks.  
  


A few minutes later, they went different ways to get finally at their respective houses.  
  
  
  


◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻  
  
  
  
  


After dinner, Tooru locked himself inside his room, he still had some time before going to sleep, so he just turned the TV on and relaxed.

But the truth was that he could not fully relax. The conversation with his friend this afternoon was stuck in his head. The kageyama issue was only the surface of his real worries. He remembered his words towards his friend: _"You omitted it deliberately, hiding things to me..."  
  
_

_"How stupid... I am the one hiding things from him."_ He thought.  
  


Yes, sure, he felt a bit betrayed watching Iwaizumi playing with him and knowing that they were practicing together the last days. But that was just a temporary feeling, and they already talked about it. The real reason of his anger that evening was far more deep. It was anger, but the kind of anger coming from frustration. That's it. He felt frustrated. He felt frustrated to see how he could be easily replaced in his team, of course by an alpha that even being so young and inexperienced was great at what he did. An alpha that was improving so fast, and looking so much towards him that he felt chased.   
  
He knew that the coach couldn't wait to put that kid in the first team. That he had high hopes on him.

And Oikawa felt pressured.

There were times when he even felt as a nuisance, something that's in the middle and that some are waiting for it to disappear to take its place. Someone that truly deserves it.

Of course, an alpha.

Those weren't new feelings for Oikawa, but since he awakened few days ago, not only he was feeling a bit more emotional, he was also starting to be much more aware of his gender and what it implied.   
  
All that thoughts were stressing him, so he decided to close the TV he wasn't even paying attention at and go to sleep. All went dark and he snugged into the sheets.  
  


_"Maybe... I'm just overreacting, like Iwa-chan said."  
  
_

He sighed.  
  


_"Maybe... I should..."_ He secretly decided something that afternoon, but before even put it in words inside his mind, he decided to wait and see how the next day was going to be.  
  
  
  


◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻  
  
  
  


"Hahahahahahahaha!!"  
  


An obnoxious laugh was audible for everyone in that gymnasium, as well as a prominent vein was starting to be visible for everyone in that same building.   
  
Iwaizumi was so proud just a few minutes before.  
  
  


_"Just. A few. Minutes. Before."_ He repeated inside his mind.  
  
  


How did he even dare to trust him in something like that. Hajime looked at their coach with a disgusting face as he returned him a fake, trembling smile trying to calm him down.

At the other side of the net, far from where Iwaizumi was (luckily for the older setter) Oikawa was practicing some moves with kageyama and two other victims. That morning he just came with the good idea of _being a good senpai, leaving some legacy to their kouhais_ and _having the mercy of teaching kageyama_. Obviating all that irritating condescension Iwaizumi was happy that his words finally worked on his stupid friend.

Kageyama's eyes when Oikawa called him to practice together where priceless. The other two kouhais looked a bit scared about Oikawa's sudden change towards Kageyama. Iwaizumi understood them, they were smart kids and didn't fully trust that guileful setter intentions, but at that moment he really wanted to believe him. He really did.  
  
  


"KUSOKAWA!!!!"  
  
  


The teammates that were practicing with Iwaizumi jumped at the sudden shout. _"Ah. There we go again. "  
  
  
_

"IWA-CHAN! Don't disturb me! Can't you see that I'm teaching valuable things to our kouhais here?" He shouted from the distance with a smile while tousling Kageyama's hair not so delicately.  
  
  


Iwaizumi was decided to cross all the gym to get him but the coach interfered. He lowered his voice to make it only audible for him.  
  
  


"Iwaizumi calm down. You know better than me that Oikawa is... complicated." He stopped to make a forced smile at the thought. "But at least he is... kind of trying to practice with Kageyama, so we should support him." Hajime made a step back, resigned by his coach words. "And, believe it or not, I'm sure Kageyama is very happy about it."  
  
  


They looked to where that pair was training. Kageyama was blushing in excitement with his eyes wider than ever while Oikawa was mockingly giving him some instructions with a slightly evil smile on his face, clearly enjoying himself. Hajime gave an annoyed look at their coach, expecting a final decision. He was laughing nervously.  
  
  


"Haha.. hahaha.. let's just leave them alone..."  
  
  


Hajime knew that the coach was whiling for this to happen, specially for Kageyama's sake. But, has he really thought about all the mental issues he could end with for training with Shittykawa? Surely he has not.  
  
  
  
  


◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻  
  
  
  
  


Oikawa was intensely observing him, every move, every glance to the ball, every step. Kageyama was trying the strategy he just taught him with the other two kouhais helping.

Tooru was aware that his emotions hit him stronger lately, and he knew that he was overthinking everything. After the thoughts he had the night before and Hajime's words, he decided to calm down and analyze the situation. After all, as a great setter, he was really good at it.

Confronting the day with a positive attitude, he analyzed his fears and compared them to the reality, analyzing carefully the persons involved. For example his coach. Yes, he was really proud and supportive with Kageyama, because he will be a great player for the team, but that didn't mean that the coach didn't value him nor was whiling for him to leave in order to place Kageyama as the first setter. He always thought of him as their best setter.  
  
  


_"It's just that the star is leaving, and they need to replace me with something, and Kageyama is what they got."_ He said to himself proudly. Well, maybe he wasn't being that realistic after all, but it was his own way to cheer himself up.  
  
  


As expected, Kageyama was learning fast, even with the bare explanations he was giving to him. Oikawa noticed that Kageyama was also a great observer, he got the things right after watching Oikawa's examples, and even if he didn't make it perfect at his first tries, he had enough intelligence and perception to improve in his own way.  
  
  


"O-Oikawa-senpai!" Tobio stopped his practice and approached him with their other two teammates behind. That pair looked terrible, all sweated and exhausted.  
  
  


"Why are you stopping?" Oikawa gave them a disapproval look, they've just started to practice a specific strategy.  
  
  


Kageyama was also looking pretty bad, but his face was completely different, it didn't change since they started the practice, all excited and happy.  
  
  


"Could we please drink some water, senpai?" Said one of the kids.  
  
  


"What? Why are you asking me permission for something like that? Hahahahahahahaha!!" It was not the first time he busted into laugh in that practice, specially when kageyama asked something obvious or made a mistake, he couldn't control himself from gloating on almost everything that innocent kid did, even if the poor soul didn't really notice his senpai's true evilness, unlike the other two teammates, that were clearly kind of scared.  
  
  


"You... said that you'll tell us when to stop but it has been almost an hour..." Said the other kid shyly.  
  
  


_"Oh...shit."_ He clearly wasn't trying to be the best senpai ever, but he didn't want to kill anyone either. He was so focused observing them that he forgot that little detail.  
  
  


"KUSOKAWA!!!!"  
  
  


_"OH SHIT"  
  
  
_

Oikawa frightened for a second, but he remembered that Iwaizumi was kind of far from them, so he tried to brush it off.  
  
  


"IWA-CHAN! Don't disturb me! Can't you see that I'm teaching valuable things to our kouhais here?" He shouted from the distance with an smile while tousling Kageyama's hair not so delicately.  
  
  


He could see Hajime's pissed face.  
  
  


"Go go little kids!!" He whispered to his kouhais almost pushing them to go and drink some water. The two kouhais left but Kageyama stayed there.  
  
  


"Oikawa-senpai! I'm not thirsty, please teach me something else while we wait for them!"  
  
  


He was clearly trying not to waste that unique opportunity he had to train with Oikawa. And he laughed again.  
  
  


"Well well Tobio-chan! Before learning something new you should improve your terrible results with the last moves I taught you!"  
  
  


Kageyama nodded with excitement before Oikawa started to point out all his mistakes and explained how to correct them.   
  
That afternoon practice continued not so peacefully without any major inconveniences.  
  
  
  
  
  


◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻  
  
  
  
  
  


"Have you seen what a good senpai I am Iwa-chan? They're going to remember me forever."  
  
  


"Yeah, sure." He said with a monotone voice.  
  
  


Oikawa was kind of nervous about his friend's reaction, he was expecting a mad Iwa-chan reproaching him how he mistreated their little and innocent kouhais. But he didn't.  
  
  


"Erm... "  
  
  


"Shut up before you ruin it. I'm not going to be mad at you today, even if you clearly deserve it." He rushed to interrupt him.  
  
  


"Why do I deserve it!?" Tooru tried to put his innocent mask on just in case.  
  
  


"Don't think that I didn't notice how did you treated Kageyama during the practice trashykawa!!" Oikawa jumped, and he took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. "BUT, I won't deny the effort you did to spend the practice teaching him, I know it's not that easy for you. Also, you kind of did it well, so I won't protest." He was actually very proud of him for confronting his problems on his own, even if he did it in his own weird way.  
  
  


Oikawa widened his eyes at his friends uncommon compliments and couldn't last more than 3 seconds before happily jumping into him.  
  
  


Iwaizumi thought that he was cute.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy I'm back! 
> 
> I stopped because I didn't have a beta reader to help me out with my english, but I decided to continue on my own, thank you for your comments, they encouraged me to keep writing this fanfic!
> 
> I think this chapter may not be really interesting since the dynamics are barely mentioned, I don't want to rush , but Oikawa will be experiencing body changes in the future, remember that he's still a young boy that just had his first heat. Anyway I think it's nice to have some chapters that are not completly centered on their dynamics but more on their daily life, that way you can know them better and understand their relationships, envoirment and thoughts.
> 
> Or maybe not, if it's too boring just tell me hahaha
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
